1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image data processing system, and more particularly, to a method for reading/writing an image data from/to a memory in an image data processing system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Image data processing technology is developing rapidly and research in moving images as well as still images has reached a remarkable level. In image data processing, an operation of accessing (reading/writing) image data from/to a memory is carried out frequently, and thus performance of an image data processing system depends on its ability to rapidly access a large amount of image data. Accordingly, as image data processing technology has advanced, attempts have been made to minimize degradation of performance caused by an increase in size of to-be-processed image data and more frequent reading/writing of image data from/to memory.